<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Everyday Valentine by XbleedwellX</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23941015">Everyday Valentine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/XbleedwellX/pseuds/XbleedwellX'>XbleedwellX</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Victorious</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Graduation!, Pining, Victorious - Freeform, cabbie - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:01:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23941015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/XbleedwellX/pseuds/XbleedwellX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Listen, I didn’t want to make the first chapter too long and so now the first chapter is way too short. Stick with me just read 1 &amp; 2 together before you click off. </p><p>Like everyone else, I indulged in a Netflix victorious binge. Unlike everyone else, I just can’t control myself and I needed to process my ship through a fic. Just a short thing to help get us through quarantine times. Kudos and comments are always super appreciated.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cabbie - Relationship, Cat Valentine/Robbie Shapiro, Cat x Robbie, Cat/Robbie, Robbie Shapiro/Cat Valentine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—————</p><p>Slender, pale fingers grip a ballpoint pen. A high school student with sweating palms and a lump in his throat sits in a sturdy waiting room chair, at a large office desk, opposite from his new landlord. Well, almost. All he has to do is get through this last step. </p><p>Pressing the pen firmly to paper, he begins. The boy’s eighteenth birthday was just two weeks earlier, but the day couldn’t come soon enough. Sure, eighteen meant he could go to night clubs, buy tobacco, and enter a casino, but none of these things excited him. </p><p>Eighteen for this boy meant freedom. From fifteen on, he had been performing extensive research on local apartments, condos, and lofts for rent. It’s not that anything was terrible at home, but with a younger teenage sister and an overbearing Jewish mother, this felt like the right step. </p><p>Pressing pen to paper, a signature began to take shape. As the curve of an ‘o’ finalized the deal, Robbie Shapiro set down his writing utensil and slides the ten-page lease across the desk. </p><p>“Is there anything else you need from me, Mr. Smythe?” </p><p>The man across from Robbie gives a half-smile. “Please, Robbie, call me Ed.” </p><p>“Alright, is there anything else you need from me...Ed?” The eighteen year old shifted nervously in his seat, ready to get out of this meeting and go pick up his cap and gown. Graduation was just around the corner and these were the last two tasks before Robbie could really enjoy his final week at Hollywood Arts. </p><p>Ed leaned over in his seat to a drawer somewhere on his side of the desk. “You paid your deposit already?” The soft jingle of keys hit Robbie’s ears, causing him to perk up a bit. This was finally it! </p><p>“Yes, and first month’s rent, Sir-I mean, Mr. Ed.” He licked his lips and tried again. “I mean, Sir Ed-“ </p><p>A hearty chuckle from the older man interrupted Robbie’s faux pas. “Just Ed is fine. I understand you’re graduating next week...” Ed tossed the keys on the desk top and pushed his chair back to allow him to stand up, Robbie following lead. “Please take your time moving in. You remember where the unit is.” </p><p>“I certainly do...and thanks again, Ed.” </p><p> </p><p>—————————-</p><p> </p><p>Have you ever taken a drive that was more than ten minutes long? </p><p>Have you ever pulled into your destination and thought to yourself: ‘oh my god, I can’t recall if every light I went through was green or not. I don’t even know how I got here. Am I a super human? An idiot? How do I just lose time? How do I have a license?!’ </p><p>Well, that is exactly how the ventriloquist felt as he pulled into his assigned parking spot at Hollywood Arts. Robbie pressed a foot down on the brake and shifted into park. He was happy to be officially free from his parents rules and regulations, but anxiety still had hold over his lanky body.</p><p>Because of his meeting this morning, he wasn’t able to take Beck and Andre up on their offer to pick up their caps and gowns together. Now should be the time when he was holding on as tight to his friends as he was to the gear shifter, knuckles white and palm sweaty. </p><p>Though, he had to admit, the weight on his keyring from his new apartment key as he pulled it from the ignition was well worth it. </p><p>A deep sigh of frustration came from somewhere within Robbie’s throat, hands moving to now grip the steering wheel in front of him. He peeked at the rear view mirror, thinking about what deprecating thing Rex would say about how he looked in his graduation outfit. Some kind of Ghost World comparison, maybe even a dig about how dorky he would look compared to the other guys...</p><p>But as quickly as the thought came, it left. </p><p>Odd. </p><p>He hadn’t brought around; let alone even thought about Rex in years. Just another manifestation of anxiety, he supposed, physically shaking his head to clear his mind.</p><p>Robbie squinted some, taking a hard look at the reflection staring back at him. Sometimes he didn’t even recognize himself anymore. Not that his face had changed much, other than the clearing of breakouts and the facial hair that now grew if he neglected a day or two of shaving. </p><p>But that’s not what he noticed whenever he was face to face with himself. No, what he noticed more than anything else was how tired he seemed to always look lately. Tired of growing up, maybe? Or possibly just tired of fighting for respect, attention, or freedom. But he was making such great strides to fix the things he could, and react in better ways to the things he could not. Hopefully soon, he could recognize himself again. </p><p>So he missed a few hangout sessions with the guys, as well a movie night this past week. Who would truly care? Not the biggest deal in the world, by far. And, it’s not as if he would never see his friends again after graduation. They’d all grown so close over the years, surely they wouldn’t all just drop communication with each other the minute caps fly into the air! </p><p>Well, at least he’d made it back to school in time to join them all for lunch.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Written in an iPhone, forgive any autocorrect or formatting errors</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>———-</p><p>Robbie sat down at his usual lunch table, between Tori and Beck. He rested his arms on the metal in front of him, slightly warmed from the California sun. “I got my apartment keys today, guys!” </p><p>The apartment was a main topic lately for Robbie, and each of the teenagers at the table had been asking for updates frequently. It was no surprise when everyone’s faces lit up at this news. </p><p>His classmates and closest friends (Andre, Beck, Jade, and Tori) were all seated at their usual courtyard table, various food items in front of each of them. </p><p>The youngest Vega sister finished the mouthful of sandwich she’d been working on and let out a small noise of excitement. “When do you get to move in? Gosh, This is just so exciting!” </p><p>Robbie shrugged. “Whenever all of this graduation stuff is over, I guess.” </p><p>“You guess?” With Jade wrapped around one arm, Beck raised an eyebrow. “This apartment is all you could talk about for months and now that you can move in, there’s no rush?” </p><p>Robbie smiled a bit, rolling his eyes as he opened his mouth to reply. No such luck, though, as a familiar force of energy came bouncing up to a free spot at the table. </p><p>“Hi hi! What are you taking about?” The various keychains on Cat’s backpack clanked down noisily on the table’s bench seat as the redhead took her place. She set down her lunch tray and made eye contact with Robbie, smiling softly. </p><p>The boy’s heart skipped a beat. This past year he and Cat had gotten so much closer than he ever thought, and he was grateful to have such a bright and charming best friend...but he never could get rid of that pack of butterflies that seemed to kick up whenever Cat smiled at him. </p><p>Removing herself from Beck’s arm and carefully brushing a teal extension behind her ear. Jade’s black-painted lips parted to get Cat up to speed. “Robbie’s new apartment...and how he’s a big wuss.” </p><p>“I am not! I just don’t want to take anything away from you guys. We’ve all got big stuff happening this week!” </p><p>Jade rolled her eyes and started to pull her back up onto her shoulder, as lunch would be ending soon. “You’re acting like this is going to take more than twenty-four hours. It barely took three for me to get settled in with Beck.” </p><p>Andre chimed in finally, looking up from his tabletop mini keyboard. He pressed his fingers down and a sweet chord played. “Yeah, I bet it didn’t take long to move all of your scissors into a drawer in Beck’s trailer.” He and Beck shared a laugh as Jade scowled. </p><p>Andre let his hands fall in his lap now, his playful tone replaced with a more serious one. “Man, I’d love to get outta my grandma’s house. I’m so sick of her screaming all the time.” </p><p>Tori began crumpling the paper wrapping her sandwich had come in, crossing her legs under the table. “You know you could always come stay with me, Andre. Ever since my dad left my mom for having an affair with his partner, and Trina moved out to be on that Mexican game show full time, there’s nothing but space. You know, I never thought that I’d say I loved living that house. Now I kinda do.” </p><p>Andre sighed. “No, Tori. Robbie’s got the right idea...we all have to be independent from now on. I think I’m gonna start looking for apartments this weekend.” </p><p>The unusually quiet redhead across the table let out a small squeak and furrowed her eyebrows, the corners of her mouth starting to turn downward.</p><p>Robbie had seen this look many times before, and it meant that Cat was stressing about something internally. No one else seemed to notice, or if they did, they didn’t care enough to pry. Robbie frowned a bit himself and made a mental note to check in with her after lunch. </p><p>“Hey!” Tori’s much too perky voice rose over the lunch table. “What if we all help Robbie move in after graduation?! Like right after. We can make it a party!” The brunette gave shoulder wiggle as if to drive the ‘party’ point home. “It’ll be fun! Please Robbie!” </p><p>Before Robbie could protest too much, Tori’s hand wrapped around his forearm. “Pleeeease?” </p><p>Beck stood from the table, combing a hand through his hair. “If you’re cool with this, I’ll be there. Jade will come, too.” </p><p>“Will not!” Following her boyfriends lead, the aspiring filmmaker rose from the table and slung her bag over her shoulder. “And besides, these pre-turds didn’t offer to help us when we were moving in together.” </p><p>“Yes we did, you just didn’t need too much help...it was only three pairs of scissors,” Andre quipped. </p><p>Turning away and storming off, Jade called back. “You all are impossible!” </p><p>Beck watched her stalk off over his shoulder, sighing before looking back at his still-seated friends. “I gotta go fix it,” he exasperated, before following his girlfriend. </p><p>Tori pouted her lips and shook Robbie’s forearm a little. “So, Robbie, party? Please say yes?” </p><p>Robbie sighed, looking down at the bending wire that made the pattern across the courtyard’s table. It did seem like everyone was always asking favors of him, and he didn’t always feel that the favors were reciprocated. </p><p>Still, it would be nice to have one last party with everyone together...</p><p>“Sure,” he started hesitantly, nervously glancing over at Cat. Her small fingers were frantically combing through the ends of her hair as she bit her lower lip and avoided eye contact with anyone at the table. Something was definitely up. Did no one else see this? No, it was probably that no one cared. At least, not as much as he did. “Cat, will you come?” </p><p>The redhead jumped a bit in her seat, her hands freezing mid-comb. She snapped her head up to meet Robbie’s eyes, her own widening at the invitation and the earnest look her closest friend was giving her. </p><p>“Of course, Robbie. That’s so nice of you to invite me to your party.” </p><p>The eye contact between Robbie and Cat intensified a bit. Her brown eyes sparked with fear. The eighteen year old boy raised an eyebrow, finally recognizing the look on her face. She had bad news. </p><p>Robbie’s stomach started to feel tight. Was she worried about ruining the mood? Did she not know by now she could always count on him to help her through anything and he would never- </p><p>“Cat, are you okay?” Tori cocked her head a bit and took her hand away from Robbie’s arm. “You look like you saw a ghost.” </p><p>“It’s not that. I mean, I did see the ghost of that soldier that lives in my attic this morning, but-“ Cat pouted some and let her hands fall into her lap, her head hanging down again as she closed her eyes for just a moment to compose herself. “No, it’s just that-“ </p><p>Just as Cat was about to fill everyone in, the bell rang, signifying the end of the period. Tori and Andre shared a quick look as they started to stand from the table. “We’re performing a scene for our finals for Sikowitz today and we /really/ need to get into costume...Cat, you’ll tell us what’s going on later, right?” </p><p>“Oh...sure...yeah, I can tell you later.” The threat of tears that made the young girl’s eyes glisten seemed to fly right under her classmate’s radar. It hurt her sometimes to know that she was probably just a comic relief friend. Robbie was the only one of them all that constantly had her best interest at heart. So, it was no surprise that Robbie remained at the table after everyone was gone. </p><p>“You’re still avoiding looking at me, cutie.” Robbie always tried to use a playful tone when dealing with Cat in situations like these. It was all the seriousness of confrontation that bothered her most, he’d learned. </p><p>The girl’s doe eyes moved about, glancing at every tree in the nearby area. “No, I’m not!” </p><p>Robbie sighed, starting to stand up. “Okay, if you don’t want to tell me...”</p><p>“Okay, I’ll tell you, stop begging!” Cat was aware that her voice was elevated, her classmates casting dirty looks her way as they left the courtyard. She didn’t normally behave this way, but the anxiety was building quickly. </p><p>The girl took in a shaky breath and looked down at the table, her hands once again reaching up to play with her own hair. </p><p>“You know how my parents came back last year from that hospital for my brother, and promised that they’d never ever leave me again?” </p><p>Robbie nodded, remembering when they stayed up at school playing cards when she had nowhere to go. </p><p>“Well, you know how my brother never graduated? After Friday, I’ll be a ‘big shot graduate’ and it’s making my brother go crazy. My parents said it’s not fair for me to be rubbing my success in his face, so I have to move out.” She let out another small whimper. “I’m too sad to even eat my tofurkey.” </p><p>Robbie kept his mouth in a hard line, quite literally biting his tongue as he processed the information. Cat never got praised for the brilliant and talented person she is. Robbie hated it. Sometime a few years ago, he’d decided he would always make sure to remind Cat every day how great she was. <br/>He had to say something, had to make this better. </p><p>“Well, I just looked at a bunch of places in the area. I could help you find a pla-“ </p><p>“No!” Cat took in a big breath, her hands coming up to cradle her own cheeks. “That’s the problem. I’m going to Beverly Hills Broadway Academy and they don’t allow us to have jobs while being enrolled, unless they’re big big parts in a movie or show! There’s absolutely no boarding, and my parents won’t help me at all because they’re spending a thousand dollars a month on my brother’s medicine already.” </p><p>Robbie listened carefully, racking his brain for any loophole or suggestion he could offer. The redhead’s voice was getting louder and louder with exasperation, and the few stragglers in the courtyard were hearing way too much about this. </p><p>The solution seemed so clear, just invite her to come live with him. But the implication of that was just too much. That would be Robbie’s ideal, but it could hurt their friendship. He also knew Cat, and knew she would feel like she owed Robbie something. </p><p>“Cat, listen. We’ll figure this out, okay? Can you look at me?” </p><p>A final small squeak came from the girl as she let her hands rest in her lap once more and made eye contact with Robbie. She sniffled, swallowing back the sob she could feel building up. Her voice was weak and strained, a drastic counter from her usual. “What-y?” </p><p>It hurt Robbie so much to see her cry. “Have I ever let you down before?” </p><p>The girl’s face softened a bit, a sad smile forming on her pink-painted lips. “No, never....” she looked down again, smoothing the ruffles on her skirt. “You’re right. It’ll be okay. I still have you.” </p><p>Robbie stood up from the table with a smile, bringing his tray with him. “Grab your tofurkey and I’ll walk you to Sikowitz’s class.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A shorter one for you, to get the ball rolling!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>——</p><p>Cat Valentine knew that she truly shouldn’t worry, Robbie had always come through for her in the past. But even just that concept made her feel so very guilty. She didn’t deserve the consistency. She didn’t deserve all the chances that she’d wasted. </p><p>A few years ago, Robbie had kissed Cat at their school dance. She’d spent the entire night trying to make him jealous, never realizing that she had always been his main choice. </p><p>It was overwhelming, and once she got home that night, all she could think about was a song he once played for her. Could that song have been meant for her? Had she been blind the entire time they’d known each other? </p><p>She never really got the chance to ask, the next time she saw Robbie, he didn’t bring it up. She assumed that it was because Robbie hated seeing her upset or uncomfortable and didn’t want to make things awkward. </p><p>There never did come a moment when it felt right to bring any of this up. And now would be the worst time, when she’s getting kicked out and out of options, it would seem. Robbie would only think it was so she could have a place to live. And although Cat would LOVE to live with her best friend, she knew too much had happened between them for it to be a casual deal. One of them would end up hurt, pretending that’s all they were to each other. </p><p>Cat was so in her head, she didn’t notice Sikowitz asking her a question, until she felt a hand on her shoulder. The girl’s cheeks became almost as red as her hair, eyes widening from the sudden derailment of her train of thought. </p><p>“What?!” She jumped a little, looking around the classroom and realizing everyone was staring at her. Oh no. Oh no, oh no, oh no. </p><p> </p><p>“I asked what you thought of Tori and Andre’s play,” her teacher repeated, giving her a stern look. </p><p>Oh, no. She’d been caught. She looked toward the front of the room at the makeshift stage. Andre and Tori were dressed in large argyle sweaters and each holding an end of a stuffed cat, ripped in half. What was this performance even about? How could she have gotten distracted during whatever.../this/ was? Catarina didn’t have all the answers, but she did know that they were looking at her expectantly. </p><p> </p><p>“I...I don’t think I should comment on it.” </p><p>“Why not?” Tori looked upset now, putting her free hand on her hip. “Because I tore up a cat?” </p><p>The redhead sat up some in her seat, nodding. Perfect out! Cat would have to remember to bake her cookies later as an unspoken ‘thank you’. “That’s exactly why,” the girl said confidently. The redhead puffed her chest out a bit, sitting up straight in her seat and speaking with an authoritative tone. “My name is Cat, you destroyed a cat on stage. So, there’s no way I can give unbiased feedback. I feel personally attacked.”  </p><p>Sikowitz laughed excitedly, crossing his arms and walking toward the front of the class again. “Outstanding. I think you have a future as a critic!” </p><p>Cat breathed a sigh of relief, and looked across the room at Robbie. His hair was slightly disheveled, and his shirt had a few wrinkles. ‘Poor Robbie,’ Cat thought. ‘He must be so stressed about moving out and graduation, and I just unloaded all my problems on him. I don’t deserve him. Not in any capacity.’ </p><p>Robbie turned his head and caught Cat’s gaze, showing a soft smile. </p><p>Cat felt those pesky butterflies flutter about in her stomach and looked down, smiling to herself. Well, a girl can always dream. </p><p> </p><p>—————</p><p>Jade, Tori, and Cat were in Tori’s room, trying on their caps and gowns. </p><p>Tori was seated in her desk chair, a hot glue gun in one hand and a box of rhinestones beside her. </p><p>Jade was looking over her figure in the full-length mirror hung on the wall. She blew a bubble with her chewing gum, and looked over her shoulder to Tori. “Please tell me you’re not going to put ‘make it shine’ on your cap, Vega.” </p><p>The brunette scoffed, looking up at her frenemy. “Well now I’m not!”</p><p>Cat groaned, still in the pink sweater and white babydoll skirt she had shown up to the Vega house in. She was lying on her back on the bed, knees pulled up and her arms covering her face. </p><p>She’d told her girl friends almost four hours ago about her problem, and they hadn’t talked about it since. “Who /cares/ about a stupid graduation cap! I’m about to be homeless!” The redhead grabbed a nearby pillow and covered her own face. </p><p>Tori turned off the hot glue gun, setting it to the side and turning in her chair to face the bed. “Cat, I don’t get why you don’t just move in with Robbie.” She looked at Jade and motioned for the raven-haired girl to help. </p><p>“Yeah, it’s not like he’ll say no. You guys are practically dating already.” </p><p>“Practically,” Cat repeatedly sarcastically into the cloth over her face. She threw the pillow into the floor, sitting up and covering her face. “Practically is the problem. Robbie doesn’t know about my crush on him, and if I tell him now, I’ll look like a....like a...”</p><p>“Gold digger?” Jade crossed her arms, admiring her figure in the mirror once again. </p><p>Cat groaned again, her hands balling into fists of frustration. “Yes!” </p><p>Tori frowned. “Jade, stop.” </p><p>The brunette got up from her seat, crossing the room to sit beside Cat, resting her hand on the smaller girl’s thigh. “Cat, hasn’t Robbie told you before that he likes you?” </p><p>She nodded, looking Tori in the eyes now. “Not in a few years. I mean, he kissed me and I ran away. We never talked about it again, but I’m pretty sure when a girl runs away after you kiss her, it means she’s not interested.” </p><p>Jade came over, delicately pulling up the end of her gown at the hip as she sat on the edge of the bed. “Have you seen Robbie with anyone since that, though? It’s not like he’s moved on, right?” </p><p>Cat swallowed, taking hold of Tori’s hand on her thigh. She held her free hand out in Jade’s direction, clearing her throat. Jade sighed, reaching out and taking the redhead’s slender hand in her own. </p><p>“You guys don’t get it. I rejected him too many times, and never fixed things. I thought we had all the time in the world but...” she took in a deep breath, closing her eyes tightly to fight back the tears. Her usually sing-song voice cracked, full of heartbreak. </p><p>“I missed my chance with Robbie.” </p><p>The girl’s small frame shook slightly as a sob escaped her lips, each of her hands squeezing tightly on the respective hands of her two closest girlfriends.  </p><p>Tori and Jade shared a look as Cat cried between them. They both knew they had to do something to help. Robbie and Cat were both their friends, and this had gone on for long enough. </p><p>———————————</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>———</p><p>When Jade got home from Tori’s house, she was no longer wearing her cap and gown. Dressed in leggings, a plaid skirt, and a long sleeve top, she flopped down onto her and Beck’s bed. Beck was at his computer desk, reading over sides for a big audition he had coming up next month. </p><p>“Hey,” he said without looking at his girlfriend. </p><p>“Cat’s in love with Robbie,” she blurted out, leaning back into the pillow and kicking her boots off of her feet. Jade threw them onto the floor,  pulling her legs onto the bed. A quick toss of her head to the side, and her hair was successfully moved out of her face. </p><p>Beck stopped reading his sides and turned around in his chair, raising an eyebrow. “No, you mean Robbie’s in love with Cat.” </p><p>Jade raised an eyebrow back to him, shaking her head and clicking her tongue. “Cat is in love with Robbie,” she repeated. Her boyfriend still seemed lost, so she continued after a frustrated sigh. “And she’s getting kicked out of her parent’s house.” </p><p>Beck ran a hand through his hair, glancing back at the sides. That could wait. His friends were in the middle of a serious problem. He had to help somehow. </p><p>He looked back to Jade and opened his mouth to say something, no words coming out. The raven-haired girl continued, a little annoyed that she had to break this all down for her boyfriend. </p><p>“She can’t tell Robbie how she feels now, it’ll look like-“</p><p>The actor nodded, finally putting the puzzle together, and finished the thought. “-Like she’s only saying it for a place to stay. Banging for roof, right?” </p><p>Jade scoffed. “Beck. You’re talking about /Cat/ and /Robbie/. No one is ‘banging’.” </p><p>Beck held his hands up in defense. “Sorry, sorry. I get it. But that’s...kind of...”</p><p>“Dumb? It totally is. But Cat is convinced her life is over.”</p><p>She pulled her knees to her chest, hugging them close. Beck rested his elbows on his knees, hands clasped together as he leaned forward and thought through the options. </p><p>One of them could tell Robbie, but that would look even worse. Beck always knew that there was a little something there, but they all knew what happened at the dance. Beck, like Robbie, assumed that the redhead’s response to Robbie’s kiss was answer enough. God, girls are so complicated. This is something Cat has to tell him. </p><p>Jade could see her boyfriend’s mind racing, trying to come up with a way to help. </p><p>“She needs Robbie to try one more time. She thinks she blew her chance with him. I’m not close enough with four eyes to-“ she frowned as Beck glared at her. She knew it wasn’t the time to make jokes, but she couldn’t help it. </p><p>“I’m not close enough with /Robbie/,” she corrected. “To even start something like that.” </p><p>Beck pursed his lips and looked to his sides one more time. Well, the audition wasn’t until next month...class work /had/ been pretty light recently...</p><p>A few moments passed, the brunette absent-mindedly playing with the green streaks at the ends of her hair. </p><p>“Okay,” he said, finally. </p><p>Jade sat up some in the bed. “Okay what?” </p><p>“I’ll help you get Cat and Robbie together. But we’re going to need to get everyone in on this.” </p><p>The two shared a smile across the room before Beck pulled out his phone to call Andre. </p><p>——————</p><p>Wednesday afternoon, the gang sat at their usual lunch table. Tori, Cat, Jade, Andre, and Beck. Everyone but Robbie. </p><p> </p><p>The group sat quietly, pushing their food around their trays with forks. The seniors had nearly finished their schoolwork for the year, only really coming in to watch their classmate’s final assignment plays. (And they only had so many days left with the food truck.)</p><p>The night before, Beck gave Andre a call. After making sure he was alone, he explained the situation to Andre. Beck’s classmate had had the same reaction he did at first, hearing that Cat wanted to be with Robbie. But, after a little explaining (and surprisingly, no interruptions from Jade), Andre was finally caught up. </p><p>The boys agreed that they would get Robbie alone and convince him to go after Cat one last time, before everyone went their separate ways after graduation. </p><p>The plan seemed solid, but no one had seen him that day. </p><p>Almost on cue, the redhead across the table spoke sadly. “Robbie’s not coming in the rest of the week.” </p><p>The Hollywood Arts students looked at each other worriedly, the same thought crossing everyone’s minds simultaneously. </p><p>“What do you mean?” Tori’s face contorted in worry, giving each of her friends at the table a desperate look. Great, how would they plan something before Friday!?</p><p>Beck looked on helplessly, giving Tori a shrug of his shoulders. “I called him last night and he didn’t answer....” </p><p>Unfortunately, that seemed to make Catarina even more upset, as she hung her head and sniffled. </p><p>It was becoming apparent that a more aggressive and direct approach was needed. The Canadian actor cleared his throat, setting his fork down into the salad he ordered for lunch. “Cat, is something going on that we should know about?” </p><p>The girl squeaked, suddenly aware that all eyes were on her. Everyone had this expectant look on her face, it made her wonder if they all somehow knew. Trapped in her head once again, countless thoughts of betrayal and fear bounced around. Maybe she could cover. She just had to pull herself together. </p><p>It took all of her energy, but she pushed past all of the insecurity bubbling in her chest and offered up what little she knew about the situation. </p><p>“He started moving in. His mom was really excited and he couldn’t tell her no. He said he might stop by to eat lunch, but I guess he...” </p><p>He what? Didn’t want to be around her? Obviously that couldn’t be the case, but it’s all she could think. All she could feel. Heavy and deep seated in her chest, as of her heart was made entirely of lead. </p><p>She trailed off, sighing as she shoved her plastic spork deeper into her mashed potatoes. The poor girl didn’t even have much of an appetite lately, everything feeling too overwhelming all at once. </p><p>Jade kicked Beck’s leg under the table, causing the Canadian to wince a bit. He furrowed his brow and shot his girlfriend an ‘I’ll handle it’ look, just as the bell rang signaling the end of the lunch period...and one more hour closer to Cat’s life (as she knew it) ending.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>————-</p><p>After finishing and handing in his final project of the semester on Tuesday, he and his parents got to work. Although Robbie appreciated the offer from his friends to help, it was too much to ask of them. The party idea had some merit, so none of them were offended when he explained that his parents would help him move in during the week, and on Friday they’d all come over. </p><p>No one knew that meant they wouldn’t see him at all until Friday, though. </p><p> </p><p>All throughout Wednesday, he and his father went back and forth, ten miles each way, to bring Robbie’s furniture over. A modest queen sized bed, a television with a stand, a bookshelf, a kitchen table, and a dozen or so boxes. Wednesday night was spent arranging and re-arranging furniture. </p><p>Thursday, Mrs. Shapiro spent half the day arguing with the local furniture store, trying to arrange a time for Robbie’s new couch to be dropped off. After multiple phone calls back and forth, and his mother watching in the window for an hour, it finally arrived. </p><p>The apartment was coming together now, all the furniture in place. He hadn’t told his parents about the party scheduled for the following day, if you could even call it that. But he did make sure to hit the local supermarket and grab a few bags of chips and some punch. </p><p>After visiting for just a bit, Robbie gave each of his parents a hug as they left. It was already eight pm, and he’d barely talked to Cat this week. He closed the door behind his parents and slumped against it, breathing out a heavy sigh of relief. </p><p>Finally, they were out of his hair. In less than twenty four hours, Robbie Shapiro would be a Hollywood Arts graduate. He’d just moved into his own apartment, and he should be nothing but happy. He had quite a few missed calls from both Beck and Andre, even one missed call from Jade, but that could probably wait. </p><p>The issue still lingered, how to help Cat. Robbie brought one leg up, bending at the knee so he could press his foot to the door behind him. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his pear phone, pressing Cat’s name on his contact list. </p><p>He held the phone to his ear, counting each ring. One....two...the start of a third ring...</p><p>“Robbie?” </p><p>“Hey, cutie.” </p><p>Silence. </p><p>Cat had just gotten in a fight with her parents. Or, rather, had just picked a fight back up they had been having the past few weeks. She asked why she couldn’t stay with her Nona, and they explained that after last time, her Nona simply wouldn’t allow it. They did, however, extend the deadline two more weeks. Which, in Cat’s mind, gave the redhead nothing but an extended deadline to her impending doom. </p><p>It left Cat feeling like a burden. She’d immediately gone up to her room to sort through her things. She had just started making piles of clothes when she heard her phone go off on her desk. Usually a call from Robbie would fix everything, but seeing his name pop up only made her feel worse. </p><p> </p><p>Robbie pressed his lips together, holding his breath. Damn. Why did everything feel so heavy all of a sudden? </p><p>“Cat? Are you there?” </p><p>“I’m here...” </p><p>Robbie heard Cat sniffle some, and he could just barely make out the sound of her blowing her nose. Poor Cat, she didn’t deserve this at all. </p><p>“So.” The boy cleared his throat, pushing off the door and walking toward his kitchen. He glanced at the clock, making note of the time. Eight thirty on the dot. “I finished moving in tonight.” </p><p>Cat held the phone away from her face, taking in a shaky breath. She closed her eyes tightly and composed herself, swallowing hard before she brought the phone back to her ear and responded. </p><p>“I’m so happy for you, Robbie.” </p><p>And she was, really. She of all people knew how hard Robbie’s home life could be, and how hard he’d worked pulling shifts at Karaoke Doke the past two years to be able to afford this. </p><p>“And I was wondering if maybe you wanted to come over. I know it’s late, but it feels wrong for you to see the apartment for the first time with everyone else. I could get us some veggie burgers and we could look at the yearbook?” </p><p>Cat stood in the middle of her room, looking at the pile of clothes on her bed, replaying the fight with her parents in her head. If they wanted her gone so bad, she could get gone. </p><p>She heard Robbie take in a breath, and realized she hadn’t answered yet. Dang it, dang it, dang it. She’d left him hanging /again/.</p><p>“What was the address again?” </p><p>“Uh...Twenty-Four Pinehurst, it’s off Merriweather. Do you remember that really bad Italian place we went to?” </p><p>“Yes! I think it’ll take me fifteen minutes on my bike. I’ll see you really soon. Bye!” </p><p>She pressed end call, tossing her phone down onto the pile of clothes on her bed. </p><p>Cat smiled to herself. She remembered that night fondly, as she always thought of it as her and Robbie’s first real date. </p><p>About a month after Robbie had started his busboy job, he’d invited Cat out for Spaghetti and fake Meatballs. They went to an “authentic” Italian restaurant, where the appetizer was just a plate of olive oil and salt. </p><p>He walked her home from the restaurant and for a moment, on her parent’s porch, she thought he might kiss her again. She did get a warm hug and a waft of the subtle cologne Robbie always wore, but nothing too exciting. </p><p>Cat grabbed a jacket from her closet and headed down the hall, to the stairs. Her father was in the living room, reading the day’s newspaper in his large recliner. He didn’t look up as Cat reached the stair landing, nor did he respond when she told him she was going out. </p><p>She stood in the open doorway for a minute, bike helmet in one hand, doorknob in the other. “Daddy, did you hear me? I said I’m going out.” </p><p>Another ten seconds passed, Cat’s heart getting heavier by the moment. Her father finally raised his head, scowling. “Do you still live here?” </p><p>Cat answered by slamming the door behind her as she left.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Thank you for all the kind comments!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Robbie pulled into the parking lot of his small apartment complex, he saw Cat riding up on the sidewalk a block away. He smiled, watching her face contort in concentration as she steered around a few stray rocks in her path. </p><p>He sighed, turning off his car and grabbing the bag of veggie burgers from his passenger seat. He’d decided he was going to offer to let Cat stay with him, at least for a little while. It was all he could offer for now, and if he didn’t try something, he’d keep feeling that awful pang of guilt in his stomach. </p><p>He got out of the car and started walking up to his building, just as Cat hopped of her bike and opted for walking alongside it, crossing the lawn to meet him. </p><p>“Where can I...?”</p><p>Robbie nodded to his car. “You can just put the stand down and lean it against there, it should be safe.” </p><p>The girl nodded and did what he suggested, careful not to scratch his vehicle. She unclipped her helmet, pulling it off carefully before sliding one of the straps over a handlebar. </p><p>She breathed a sigh of relief, closing her eyes and running her fingers through her hair to get rid of that awful helmet feeling. Robbie turned his head, looking out to the main road and watching the cars fly by.  He had to be careful not to stare at Cat sometimes, which was hard when she was so captivating. </p><p>Before he could count to ten, there she was again in his line of sight. She was looking up at him excitedly, bouncing on her toes. “So, are you gonna let me see it?” </p><p>The boy searched her face for a minute, noticing the tear streaks just under her eyes. Best not to bring that up right now, he thought. </p><p>“Right this way, m’lady.” </p><p> </p><p>Robbie had left all the lights on, knowing he was only to be leaving for a few minutes. After unlocking the door and pulling his key back out, he led the way. </p><p>Cat took a few steps into the living room, looking around at the mostly bare walls. There were a few framed movie posters on the wall behind the couch. Cat figured his mother must have had a huge say when they set things up, noticing the better homes and gardens magazines on the coffee table. </p><p>As she walked slowly through the living room, she stopped at the counter that separated the living room and kitchen. “I can’t believe you really have your own apartment. Is it just one bedroom?” She turned her head to look down the hall, taking note of the three doors she saw. </p><p>Robbie kicked his shoes off by the door, hanging his keys on the keyholder his mother had bought for him. A small piece of wood read ‘home sweet home’, six small hooks hanging on the bottom edge, ready for keys and lanyards. It definitely helped to make everything feel more welcoming, so Robbie was grateful for the decor. (Even if it wasn’t quite his thing)</p><p>“Yeah, here-“ he crossed the living room, setting the veggie burgers down on the coffee table as he passed by. He took the small girl’s hand, pulling her down the hallway excitedly. “I’ve got an entire closet just for towels and sheets, it’s crazy.”</p><p>They passed by the open door to the bathroom, and Cat noticed how bare it was. No decorative towels, just a single toothbrush in a holder. It could really use a woman’s touch and with Cat’s decorating skills- no, she had to put that out of her mind. It just wasn’t an option. </p><p>She marveled at the linen closet with him, complimenting the spaceship sheets folded neatly on the shelf. Robbie blushed, leading her now to the bedroom. “I can’t throw them out, they’re my favorite. But, I can’t exactly put them on my bed now...at least, that’s what my mom said. I’m a grown up, or whatever.” </p><p>He shoved his hands into his pockets, standing at the window in his bedroom and looking out across the parking lot. He saw two of his neighbors walking along the sidewalk in leggings, Bluetooth headphones around their necks. </p><p>Cat stepped into the bedroom slowly, taking mental note of the number of pillows on his bed. Three in the back, two in front. His mom must’ve helped him with that. </p><p>She noticed a box in the corner of the room, the tape had been cut but the flaps were still unopened. “What’s in there?” She asked as she sat on the edge of his bed, smoothing her skirt down over her thighs. </p><p>Robbie looked over to the box, smiling softly. “That’s Rex.” </p><p>“/Rex/?! I haven’t seen him in, like, two years! Oh, Robbie, I didn’t know you still had him!”  </p><p>Robbie shrugged, looking back out the window. Now was the perfect time to ask her, all it would take is a little push. He ran over his rehearsed dialogue in his head, trying to figure out where to start. </p><p>She pouted. “Why did you stop bringing Rex around anyway?” </p><p>The boy was pulled from his thoughts, his gaze not breaking from the view of Cat’s bike leaned against his car.</p><p>“Because I didn’t need him anymore. Rex was my best friend, before you.” Robbie said the last part with a small smile in his voice. Best friend, dream girl, the only person Robbie could see himself with. But he knew not to cross that line anymore, not after she ran away when he kissed her. That was answer enough. And it’s not like she wouldn’t tell him if something changed. The door was always open, the ventriloquist never having the strength to close it fully. </p><p>He looked over at Cat, who seemed to look upset by the comment. Oh, no. She probably took it the wrong way, and he came on too strong. </p><p>She swallowed hard. ‘Best friend’. Right. The best friend who will be at his wedding one day, wondering if things had been just a /little/ different, maybe it could be her saying vows with Robbie. All of a sudden, she felt sick. She was in his bed, but this spot was not meant for her. It was meant for someone who knew what a gift his love was, not someone who rejected him at every turn. </p><p>Robbie turned on his heel, facing the girl in his bed. “Cat, I wanted to ask you...”</p><p>“Can it wait until tomorrow, actually?” All of a sudden, she stood from the bed and started to head for the door. “I forgot I need to pick up something for tomorrow.” </p><p>Robbie followed closely, worried that he had made things worse. “Wait, Cat, I-“ </p><p>“Robbie, please, I have to go.” She pulled her jacket tighter around herself and walked past the veggie burgers on the coffee table, straight out the front door, and to her bike. </p><p>The wind stung as it hit the tears streaming down her face the entire ride home, as she left Robbie feeling guilty and with no appetite to eat those damn veggie burgers. </p><p>Sitting alone in his apartment, on his not-quite broken in couch, he held his head in his hands. The timing was just never right with them, and it didn’t look like it would ever be. </p><p> </p><p>————————</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter Seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Robbie had been sitting in the uncomfortable bleacher seats on stage, worrying his lower lip with his teeth. The boy took note of the time, checking the watch his father gave him. Eleven already. Graduation was slotted to end at noon, and Cat still wasn’t here. Beck was seated to his left, with Jade right beside him. </p><p>Sikowitz was calling names, giving small anecdotes for each student he taught. Going on and on about Sinjin now, the curly-haired boy stood beside his teacher on the front of the stage, impatiently waiting with a hand held out for his diploma. Why they chose Sikowitz for this honor,  no one could figure out. Hell, forget noon, they’d be here past five o’clock, if this continues. </p><p>Jade nudged Beck’s thigh with her own, giving him a look. The entire gang had been unsuccessfully thus far in uniting their friends, and they were almost out of time. Beck gave a look back, just as sharp as Jade’s. And, suddenly, Beck’s voice was in in Robbie’s ear. “Hey, Rob, listen. I wanted you to know that Cat told me something.” </p><p>Robbie raised an eyebrow, turning his head to look at his friend. “About getting kicked out?” </p><p>Beck nodded some, trying not to be too loud. Robbie could barely make out the words being said, the microphone Sikowitz was using just a touch too loud. </p><p>“Yes,” he continued. “But not just that. Look, she wants to ask you if-“</p><p>Robbie nodded enthusiastically. “If she can move in with me? I tried to ask her, actually. And she just ran off. I think she was thinking that-“</p><p>Robbie felt a knee push into his back, another senior producing a sharp whisper behind him. “Shut up, dummy boy!” </p><p>Beck looked back at the girl, holding a hand up in protest. “Sorry,” he said a little louder for her to hear. </p><p>Beck sighed, and Robbie licked his lips. “We’ll talk later,” the Canadian whispered in Robbie’s ear. The taller boy just nodded. </p><p>Another grueling hour passed, and graduation was officially over...and Cat was still nowhere to be found. </p><p>After everyone’s parents took a million and one pictures of their respective children holding up their diplomas, and after every ‘see you later’ was said, Andre, Tori, Beck, Jade, and Robbie passed throughout the front doors of the school for the last time.</p><p>But they were not prepared for what was just outside of those doors. </p><p>Cat was sitting on the curb at the end of the long walkway. Her bike to her left, half of each wheel on the concrete blacktop of the parking lot. The left handlebar propping the body up on the curb.  The gang all shared the same look of worry, each student hurriedly bee lining to the sad girl. </p><p>“Cat!” Jade was full of concern, an unusual emotion to hear in the raven haired girl’s voice. She sat down next to the redhead, dressed in a modest pink babydoll dress, an un-customized graduation cap on her head. </p><p>Tear-filled doe eyes met wing-lined blues. “My parents wouldn’t drive me and-“ she sniffled, shaking her head. </p><p>Jade wrapped an arm around the smaller girls shoulders, letting her own cap-less head lie on one of them. “Hey...it’s okay.”</p><p>Robbie came around the front of the two, everyone circling around and getting on their knees, ready to comfort the sweet girl who had far too much undeserved pain in her heart at the moment. </p><p>The ventriloquist knelt down on one knee in front of her, giving a warm smile. Very carefully, Robbie reached out and moved Cat’s tassel to the side. “Happy graduation,” he said softly. </p><p>Catarina smiles sadly, nodding a little bit and sniffling again. Jade’s hand gave a gentle rub to Cat’s shoulder, pulling the redhead a little closer to her and squeezing. “It’s okay,” she repeated quietly. </p><p>And, Cat knew that it would be. She just needed a minute to mourn the memories she didn’t get to make today. </p><p>Everyone sat there for a moment, the air quite still now. They knew that Cat just needed a minute. And when the minute passed, she very gently pulled away from Jade’s hold, rising to her feet and wiping her eyes. Everyone rose with her, turning to once more look back at the front of their alma matter. </p><p>Beck finally broke the silence, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “I’m going to miss it, you know...even Sikowitz.” </p><p>His girlfriend laid her head on his shoulder, holding her cap in her hands, hot-glued scissors and all. “You’ve still got me,” she said before planting a kiss on his cheek. </p><p>Cat felt a pang if jealousy, wishing she could be assuring Robbie of the same thing. She could kick herself for fighting off her one chance at happiness. But before she could get too lost in her own thoughts, Andre raised his arms above his head. “Alright, y’all, party at Rob’s!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>